Appearances
by Lucius Sikilmituile
Summary: Lucius tragische Vergangenheit ist der erste Schritt zu Dracos eigenem Drama. Schaffen es beide ihr Blatt doch noch zu wenden und eine gemeinsame Zukunft aufzubauen… R&R Chapy3 da! Endlich was zu lachen!
1. Gohsts of the past

Appearences

Summary: Lucius tragische Vergangenheit ist der erste Schritt zu Dracos eigenem Drama. Schaffen es beide ihr Blatt doch noch zu wenden und eine gemeinsame Zukunft aufzubauen...

Warning: R wegen Kindesmissbrauch und anderen sex Szenen in den ersten zwei Kapiteln. Macht euch auf was Dunkles' gefasst... ach und bevor ich es noch vergesse, Harry/Draco slash, dies aber harmlos.

Disclaimer: Weder Harry noch Draco noch Hermine noch Ron noch Narcissa Malfoy noch Lucius Malfoy noch Voldemort gehören mir, auch wenn ich gegen Lucius wirklich nichts auszusetzen hätte... rein gar nichts...*grins* ! Nur Lukretius Malfoy ist mein, den will ich aber nicht *arg* , und natürlich die kranke Fantasie die diese Geschichte hat entstehen lassen... Falls mir noch etwas nicht gehört und es nicht hier aufgelistet ist, sorry, verklagt mich bitte nicht, ich hab es einfach nur vergessen hinzuschreiben.

Und nun, viel Spass beim Lesen!!!!!!!!!! ^^

Appearances

Chapter 1: Demons of the past

Lucius POV

Ich kann mich noch genau erinnern, es war eine der Nächte kurz vor meinem elften Geburtstag, das Jahr in dem ich in die erste Klasse kam. Mein Vater war schon lang nicht mehr der Mann, in den sich meine Mutter verliebt und den sie spätter geheiratet hatte. Aus irgendwelchen Gründen hatte er vor längerem angefangen zu trinken und verprasste mit seiner ewigen Spielsucht das Familienvermögen. Wie sie zu sagen pflegte, bevor sie sich in ihren Zimmern eingeschlossen hatte, er war nun ein dunkler Mann.

Um nun zu diesem verhängnissvollen Abend zurückzukommen, der so bedeutsam in meinem Leben war. Es war eine abgrundtief schwarze Nacht, die mein Vater, wie schon so oft, nicht zu Hause verbrachte. Er hatte sich an dem Tag schon früh in seinem Büro eingeschlossen, war weder zum Mittagessen noch zum Tee erschienen und hatte sich danach auch für das Abendessen entschuldigen lassen. Ich verbrachte dementsprächend den Tag alleine, sass hauptsächlich in der Bibliothek und lernte wie ich mit Magie umzugehen hatte, bereitete mich auf mein erstes Schuljahr in Hogwarts vor oder las einen der vielen Romane, die meine Mutter in der Hausbibliothek eingeführt hatte. Am Abend sass ich noch eine Weile vor dem prasselnden Kamienfeuer in meinem Spielzimmer, in den Händen eine der vielen, kostbaren Miniaturen die ich sammelte und wartete auf die Rückkehr meines Vaters.

Hat schon einmal jemand das Sprichwort: Sei bloss vorsichtig mit dem was du dir wünscht, gehört? Es ist ein guter Ratschlag de dich sicher durchs Leben führen kann, wenn man ihn beachtet. Aber was weiss schon ein zehnjähriger Junge von Ratschlägen, bösen Ohmen und allgemein vom Leben?

Nachdem ich dem Gewitter vor meinem Fenster lange genug gelauscht hatte kuschelte ich mich unter die warme Decke meines Bettes und schlummerte auch kurz darauf ein. Es kam mir so vor, als hätte ich gerade einmal zwei Stunden geschlafen, obwohl es längst nach Mitternacht sein musste, als eine däftige Ohrfeige meines Vaters mich aus meinen Träumen riss. Unsanft zerrte mich der stark betrunkene, und noch schlechter gelaunte Mann erst aus meinem Bett, dann aus meinem Zimmer und schliesslich die Treppe hinunter bis zu seinem Büro. Er schob mich in das spährlich erleuchtete Zimmer bis ich vor dem Kamien stand. In einem der Sessel sass ein jung aussehender Mann, seine schulterlangen Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht und verdeckten seine geschlossenen Lieder. Das Feuer warf gespänstische Schatten über seine fahle Haut, die mich erschaudern liessen. In dieser Nacht lernte ich den Mann kennen, dessen Schatten mich wohl bis zum Ende meiner Tage jagen wird.

Ich war so gebannt gewesen von der Erscheinung dieses Fremden, dass ich erst zu spät merkte wie mein Vater sich vor ihn niedergekniet hatte und, nachdem ich es ihm nicht gleich tat, er mir einen kräftigen Schlag in den Magen verpasste, der mich zu Boden gehen lies.

"My Lord," seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein gedämpftes Flüstern. "Wie ich es euch versprochen habe, hier ist mein Sohn. Er mag noch etwas jung sein, aber er wird My Lord gut dienen."

Nach einer Ewigkeit, so schien es mir, kam als Antwort ein leises Lachen. "Ach mein guter, guter Lukretius," die Worte waren reiner Hohn," es hätte gar nicht so weit kommen müssen, dass du deinen Sohn an mich verlierst, statt dem Haus, was du verwettet hast. Hättest du doch besser aufgepasst beim spielen... oder, viel mehr, mit wem du spielst. Aber nun sei es so, dein Sohn ist auch ein fairer Tausch gegen dein Eigenheim. Spielschulden sind nun mal doch Ehrenschulden..."

Als ich nun endlich den Schmerz in meinem Bauch unter Kontrolle hatte und aufsah, umspielte ein hämmisches Grinsen die Lippen des fremden Mannes. Mit einer beifällingen Handbewegung entliess er meinen Vater, der sofort aufstand und das Zimmer verliess. Durch die aufgerissene Tür hörte ich Schritte die die Treppe herunter rannten und die aufgebrachten Schreie meiner Mutter; wie könne er nur ihren einzigen Sohn solch einer Schlange überlassen. Nach einem kurzen Wortgefächt, indem meine Mutter meinen Vater kaum zu Wort kommen liess, erleuchtete ein grüner Lichtblitz die Eingangshalle und ihre aufgeregte Stimme erstab. Ich erhaschte nur noch ein dumpfes Geräusch, wie wenn etwas lebloses auf dem Boden aufschlägt, dann viel die Tür ins Schloss.

Ohne zu wissen was gerade vor meinen Augen geschehen war, ich würde es viel später erfahren, wannte ich wieder meine Aufmerksamkeit dem Mann zu, der im Sessel meines Vaters sass. Er hatte seine Augen geöffnet und mussterte neugierig meine Reaktion, das Grinsen wieder zu einem Lächeln abgeschwächt.

"Steh auf", seine Stimme hatte einen sanften Ton angenommen, als wolle er mich nicht verschrecken. "und komm her." Schweigend gehorchte ich seiner Aufforderung. Zwei eiskalte Hände legten sich um meine Talie und hoben mich in seinen Schoss.

"Weisst du, was gerade eben geschehen ist?" Er bekam ein Kopfschütteln als Antwort. Sein Lächeln wurde dabei nur noch breiter.

"Macht nichts," er strich mir mit seinen langen Fingern über die Wange. "Macht nichts. Vertrau mir, du wirst es noch früh genug erfahren." Seine Hände waren übergegangen mit meinem langen Haar zu spielen. " Du bist ein wahrhaftig schöner Knabe...", sein Griff härtete sich und er zog meinen Kopf zurück bis ich ihm in die Augen sehen konnte. Zwei blutrote Pupillen durchdrangen wie ein eisiges Messer meine Seele. "Und du wirst alles tun, was ich dir sagen."

Es handelte sich um keine Frage, es war lediglich eine Feststellung. Trotzdem bejaate ich mit einem Nicken. Daraufhin lächelte er wieder und streichelte mir über den Kopf. Seine Hände glitten immer tiefer durch meine Haare, dann fuhren sie meinen Rücken hinunter und immer weiter bis sie den Saum meines Nachthemdes erreichten. Mit ein paar schnellen Handgriffen lagen sowohl dieses als auch meine Unterwäsche neben dem Sessel auf dem Boden. Ich konnte seinen Atem auf meiner Haut spüren, wie er seine eisigen Lippen an meinen Nacken drückte.

***Zensur***

Schmerzen schossen durch meinen Körper, breiteten sich rasend schnell aus und erfüllten meine ganze Existenz; unglaubliche Schmerzen, die mir ein klägliches Wimmern abverlangten. Lange vorher schon hatte ich gelernt meine Schmerzen, meine Schwächen zu verbergen und sie niemandem zu zeigen. Malfoys sind stark.

Nachdem, was mir in dieser Nacht wie die Unendlichkeit vorkam lies er endlich von mir ab. Er strich noch einmal über meinen jungen Körper. Dann sah er mir tief in die Augen.

"Vergiss es nie. Jedes Kind wird frei geboren und du, mein Kleiner, wurdest von deinem Vater an den dunklen Lord verkauft. Du gehörst ab jetzt mir, für alle Ewigkeit nur mir."

Mit diesen Worten lies er mich auf den Teppich vor den Kamien liegen und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

TBC

AN: Ich hoffe es hat euch bis hier hin gefallen. Der zweite Teil kommt bald ^^, Kommt Leute, Reviews sind wichtig! Seit so nett, und wenn ihr bis hier hin gelesen habt macht euch die Mühe und schreibt mir ein paar Zeilen, nicht viel, nur eure Meinung. Dafür ist der lila Knopf dort unten da, um eure Meinung zu sagen!!!

Bis dann, aure senda.

Lucius


	2. Like father like son

Chapter 2: Like father like son

_Summary_: Lest und findet es herraus, ich verrate nichts

_Disclaimer:_ Guckt im ersten Chapy nach... wenn ich das wiederholen muss, dass sie mir... dass sie mir n... snif dass sie mir nic... snifSnif dass sie mir nicht... Herzerweichend losheul und gar kein Ende find Eine dunkle Gestallt mit hinter sich flatterndem Umhang kommt ins Bild Severus: Ich komme zwar in dieser Geschichte nicht vor, aber Lucius möchte sagen, dass alle Harry Potter Figuren die ihr als solche in der Story wiedererkennt J.K.R. gehören und nicht ihr. Sie macht zur grossen Enteuschung ihrer Mutter damit kein Geld, also heisst es sich'n Job suchen und nicht mehr so viele Fanfics schreiben... Das mit den schlechten Absichten müsst ihr sie fragen, ich kann nämlich noch keine Gedanken lesen... Severus geht zur immer noch heulenden Lucius hin, streichelt ihr über die Wange, nimmt sie dann liebevoll in den Arm und verlässt den Raum Grinsend über Sevys Schulter blick und dem Leser zuwink

_Warning:_ Achtung, wieder R, wenn ihr das erste Chapy gelesen habt, wisst ihr warum... :P Noch dazu kommen Spoilers aus den fünften Buch, OotP. Nichts ernstes, ich ignoriere es teilweise (Sirius kommt in dieser Geschichte nicht vor, aber was solls...), übernehme aber kleine Detaills.

Viel Spass beim Lesen!

_Viele Jahre später:_

Vieles hatte sich geändert seit Draco Malfoy zum ersten mal Hogwarts betreten hatte. Seine Noten, seine Freunde und unter anderem auch seine Weltanschauung und seine Loyalitätan. Fest von der Seite des Lichtes überzeugt, kämpfte er an der Seite von Ron Weasly und Hermine Granger, ganz besonders aber an der Seite seines Lebensgefährten, Harry Potter.

In einer Nacht, wie jede andere auch seit geraumer Zeit, befand sich die DA wiedereinmal auf Streifzug rund um Hogwarts und Hoagsmeat, um ihren Pflichten als "Dumbledores Army" nachzukommen. Sowohl die Lehrer als auch die meisten ihrer Kammaranden wussten nicht, dass diese kleine Organisation weiterhin bestand, und so mussten sich ihre Mitglieder sehr in Acht nehmen, nicht versehentlich entlarvt zu werden. Seit Monaten war es erstaunlich und beunruhigend still gewesen und die Gruppe war sich einstimmig sicher, dass Voldemort eine grössere Attake plante.

In dieser dunklen, kalten Neumondnacht also, patrullierten Draco und Harry, Hand in Hand den Aussenbezirk des kleinen Dorfes, als plötzlich ein gezielter Fluch die nächtliche Stille durchbrach. Beide Jugendliche hatten gerade noch Zeit dem unangenehmen Zauber auzuweichen, bevor sie von einem Dutzend schwarzgekleideter und vermummter Gestallten in die Enge getrieben wurden. Gleich darauf brach ein häftiges Gefächt aus, Zauber und Flüche flogen in alle Richtungen. Die Getroffenen krümmten sich vor Schmerzen am Boden oder taumelten und vielen, zum Beispiel, in einer Ganzkörperklammer. Trotzden wurde bald klar, dass das junge Paar keine Chance gegen die Überzahl an Todesser hatte. Ein kurzer Blick in Harrys Augen verriet Draco, dass es sich um einen temporären Abschied handelte. Beide würden versuchen zu fliehen, aber der Kodex musste trotzdem eingehalten werden: Besser einen Dienstpartner verlieren, den man möglichen Falls noch retten kann, als dass beide Kammaraden von der Erdoberfläche verschwinden.

Der blonde Junge beobachtete wie sich die Todessergruppe spaltete. Harry war kurz davor in der Dunkelhiet des Waldes zu verschwinden, wo er erstmals sicher sein würde. Aber dazu brauchte er Hilfe. Seine eigenen Verfolger ignorierend, drehte sich Draco ein letztes mal um und feuerte mehrere, gut gewählte Flüche auf Harrys Hetzer. Er sah allerdings nicht mehr ob auch nur einer seiner Zauber Erfolg hatte. Einer seiner eigenen Verfolger verfluchte ihn hinterrücks, so dass der blonde in die tiefen Nebel der Ohnmacht sank.

Stunden später wachte Draco Malfoy in einem dunklen Zimmer auf. Er lag auf einer weichen Oberfläche, die sich als ein grosses Himmelbett entpuppte, sobald sich seine Augen an das spährliche Dämmerlicht gewöhnt hatten. Er befand sich in einem grosszügig angelegtem Schlafzimmer. Zur Rechten und zur Linken des Bettkopfendes befanden sich mehrere Bücherregale mit unmengen an Lesestoff. Der blonde Junge hatte das unmissverständliche Gefühl, dass diese Regale mehr als nur Wissen bargen, einen Gehiemgang, oder Geheimzimmer vielleicht. Dennoch hatte er in dem Moment die Musse oder die genügende Zeit nicht, wie sich bald herrausstellen sollte, einen genaueren Blick auf die Bücher zu werfen. Als er sich weitehin umsah, bemerkte er an der linken Wand mehrere Gemälde, in dessen Mitte sich eine Tür befand, das Badezimmer schätzte er. Gegenüber gelegen war eine grosszügige Sitzecke, zwei Sessel und ein kleiner Tisch, eingerichtet, die sich vor einem noch prunktvollerem Kamien befand. Auf ihm prangerte unverkennlich das Riddle-Wappen. Die Wand die ihm gegenüber lag war komplet ungeschmückt. Eine vereinzelte Tür bildete den einzig sichtbaren Ein-oder Ausgang zu dem Zimmer, da dem Jungen auffiel, dass keine Fenster vorhanden waren. Der Zimmerboden war mit einem seidigen,dunklen Teppich ausgelegt.

Draco legte sich erneut zurück in die Kissen des Bettes. Erstaunt musste er feststellen, dass er seinen Zauberstab fast zerbrochen hätte, als er sich zurücklehnte. Das hiesse, dass das Zimmer auch Zaubersicher war. Seine einzige Hoffnung zu fliehen war tatsächlich der spekulierte Geheimgang hinter den Regalen. Als erstes jedoch, musste er seinen Zauberstab verstecken, nur zur Sicherheit. Nicht dass sich Voldemort doch noch anders entschied und ihm seine Fahrkarte nach Hause entzog. Er griff sich eines der gebundenen Bücher, schrumpfte seinen Zauberstab und liess ihn in dessen Rücken verschwinden. Dann stellte er das Werk wieder zurück, nicht ohne sich vorher den Titel gemerkt zu haben: Tausend und Eine Möglichkeit, wie ich meine Feinde am schnellsten loswerde'.

Kaum hatte er sich wieder auf das Bett gesetzt, schwang die Tür ihm gegenüber auf. Zwei vermummte Todesser standen im Rahmen, jeweils eine Fackel in der Hand, in der anderen der gezogene Zauberstab. Sie forderten Draco harsch auf ihnen zu folgen. Von den zwei Gestallten eingerahmt ging der junge Malfoy durch die finsteren Gänge des Hauses. Das flackernde Licht reichte gerade mal so aus um ihren Weg bis zu vier Schritte im Vorraus zu erleuchten. Die ungeschmückten Wände erleichterten keinesfalls die Orientierung und so gab der Junge schon bald die Hoffnung auf, einen Fluchtweg zu entdecken oder sich einfach nur die Richtung seiner Schritte zu merken. Unglaublich viele Ecken und dementsprächend viele Korridore später hielt die kleine Komitive vor einer schwarzen Tür. Die beiden wachen traten auf seite und die Tür schwang auf. Als Draco den Raum betrat erkannte er, dass er sich in einem anderen Schlafzimmer befand, seinem eigenen allerdings sehr ähnlich. Dieser Raum war nur deutlich grösser, seine Wände waren fast kommplet mit Büchern gesäumt und in einer der Ecken, gegenüber eines grossen Fensters, stand ein Schreibtisch. Mehrere Türen führten zwischen den Bücherregalen aus dem Zimmer und ein grosser Kleiderschrank, so wie die Komode neben dem Eingang deuteten auf den ständigen Gebrauch des Raumes.

Ein leises, schlangenartiges Zischen lies Dracos Aufmerksamkeit zum Kamien schweifen. Von einem der Sessel erhob sich die in einen schwarzen Morgenmantel gekleidete Gestallt Voldemorts. Seine roten Augen mussteretn den Jungen, dann verzog sich sein Gesicht erneut zu einem Lächeln.

"Sei mir willkommen, junger Mr. Malfoy, in meinem... bescheidenen Haus."

Der dunkle Zauberer hatte eine hypnotisierende Wirkung auf den Jungen. Er merkte nicht wie die schlangenähnliche Gestallt ihn bis zum Bett lotzte, ihn dann in seinen Schoss hob und seine kalten Finger durch Dracos Haare strichen. Erst als eisige Lippen anfingen seinen Hals entlang zu küssen, schnappte der junge Malfoy wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Jeder verzweifelte Versuch sich aus den Klauen des dunklen Lords zu berfreien schlug fehl. Diesen schien es sogar ungemein zu amüsieren, dass sich seine "Beute" nicht so schnell geschlagen gab. Trotzdem wurde ihm das Spiel schnell langweilig und Dracos Körper befand sich wieder willenlos in seiner kalten Umarmung, nicht so sein Geist.

"Ich denke wir sollten noch jemanden dazurufen, dann fängt der Spass erst richtig an.", kicherte die frostige Stimme und er griff zu einer kleinen Glocke die neben ihnene auf dem Nachttichs stand und leutete drei mal. Kurz darauf öffnete sich erneut die Tür und die Gestallt eines Todessers erschien. Der betrat den Raum und kniete kurz nach der Türschwelle nieder, ohne auch nur einmal den Blick zu heben. Der dunkle Lord schien sehr zufrieden zu sein. "Steh auf."

Der Mann befolgte schweigend den Befehl. Voldemorts Lächeln wuchs zu einen boshaften Grinsen als sein Diener die Augen hob und fassungslos auf die Figur in den Armen des Zauberers blickte. Die Kaputze rutschte von seinem blonden Haupt und nun standen sich Vater und Sohn gegenüber.

Der ältere Malfoy gewann erstaunlich schnell die Fassung zurück. Wut spiegelte sich in seinen silbernen Augen.

"Was macht der Junge hier?", wollte er wissen, jede Vorsicht oder Respekt ausser Acht lassend.

Voldemort amüsierte sich köstlichst. "Das siehst du doch, Lucius. Er gehört mir..." seine Lippen zeigten ein gehässiges Grinsen, "Du gehörst mir, und er, dein Sohn, gehört dementsprächend auch mir." Voldemort fuhr mit seiner Zunge Dracos Ohr entlang, während er sein "Lieblingsspielzeug" beobachtete. Zornesröte lies sich auf Lucius Wangen erkennen und seine Zähne knirschten, als er zur Verteidigung seines Sohnes ansetzte.

"Habt ihr eure eigenen Worte schon vergessen, my Lord?", Verbitterung und jahrelanger Zorn sprachen aus seinem Mund, " Jedes Kind wird frei geboren... Ich habe es nicht vergessen, my Lord." Voldemort schloss nachdenklich die Augen. "Er ist frei zu entscheiden, ob er bei euch bleiben will oder nicht!" Die Stimme des älteren Malfoy hallte durch den Raum. Mit einem frustrierten Seufzer liess der dunkle Lord Draco loss und brach den Bann der über dem Jungen lag. In windeseile floh dieser so weit wie möglich vom Bett weg. Ein missgelauntes Grinsen spiegelte Voldemorts schlechte Laune wieder.

"Gut, du hast recht, Lucius. Und ich werde mein Wort auch nicht brechen. Trotzdem, du weisst was nun auf die zukommen wird. Zeigen wir doch dem Jungen, was genau deine Aufgabe gegenüber deines Lordes ist..."

Lucius Malfoy senkte erneut den Blick. Betont langsam zog er seinen Zauberstab aus einer der Taschen und legte ihn auf die Komode. Erst jetzt fiel Draco auf, dass sein Vater barfuss war.Voldemorts Grinsen weitete sich, als die Hand des blonden Mannes die Silberbrosche, die seinen Umhang zuhielt, löste.

"Denn, mein lieber Draco, dein Vater ist nicht mehr und nicht weniger, als meine Hure!"

Der kostbare, schwarze Stoff glit an Malfoys Schultern herrab und fiel zu Boden. Zum vorschein kam die milchig weisse, zarte Haut des Mannes, der nackt wie er war, seinen Weg zum Bett des dunklen Zauberers antrat. Ohne einen weiteren Blick zu seinem Sohn legte er sich neben die Gestallt aufs Lager, spreitzte die angewinkelten Beine und flüsterte, den Kopf weit nach hinten gebäugt: "Zu diensten, my Lord."

Draco beschloss, dass er schon mehr als genug gesehen hatte. Als er an der Tür ankam viel ihm der Zauberstab seines Vaters ins Auge. Den Mann für seine Geste leise dankend, liess er die Waffe in einem seiner Ärmel verschwinden, bevor er das Zimmer verliess. Die Wachen sahen sich nur kurz an und begleiteten dann den Jungen in der gleichen Formation zurück in sein Schlafzimmer. Das immer erotischer werdende Stöhnen seines Vaters begleitete sie noch lange durch die Gänge.

Sofort nach dem man ihn im Raum alleine gelassen hatte, fing Draco an die Bücherregale nach einer Geheimtür abzusuchen. Die Gelegenheit zu fliehen war günstig, es schienen nicht sehr viele Todesser im Riddle-Haus zu sein und der Hausherr war sicherlich noch eine ganze Weile beschäftigt. Ein unbehagliches Gefühl, dass seinem eigenen Lebenspatner etwas zustossen könne, eher gesagt, dass Harry auch schon bald Gast dieses Zimmers sein würde, breitete sich in dem blonden Junge aus. Zur Sicherheit verkleinerte er den Zauberstab seines Vaters . Dann suchte er ein passendes Buch, das Harry unmissverständlich mit ihm in verbindung bringen würde. Erstaunlicherweise, fand er zwischen all den Fluchbänden ein Versbuch. Er versteckte dort den Zauberstab und hinterlies damit zusammen eine kleine Nachricht, wie der Geheimgang zu finden war. Danach verschwand er in dessen Dunkelheit mit seinem eigenen Zauberstab. Er folgte den Treppen in Richtung Erdgeschoss und fand sich in der Küche wieder. Von dort aus versuchte er sein Glück mit dem Apparieren, ein sehr nützlicher Zauber, den sich die DA-Mitglieder illegalerweise angeeignet hatten. Als er letzendlich doch auf dem Weg von Hogwatrs in das nahegelegene Zauberdorf erschien, war es kurz vor Morgengrauen.

Während dessen...

Nicht weit vom Riddle-Haus entfehrnt befanden sich eineinhald Dutzend Jugendliche die den Wald durchkämmten. Die DA hatte sich auf die Suche nach ihrem fehlenden Mitglied gemacht und hatte die Spuren bis dort hin verfolgen können. In der Fehrne war ein grosses Herrenhaus zu sehen, das sich bis über die Spitzen der Baumkronen erhob. Harrys Handzeichen lies die Gruppe sich um ihn versammeln.

"Ich werde vor gehen, und wenn ich nicht in spätestens einer halben Stunde wieder bei euch bin, geht nach Hause. Es ist viel zu gefährlich sich so weit weg von Hogwarts rumzutreiben, auch wenn ihr viele seid. Danach haltet euch an des Kodex zweite Regel." (Wenn ungelöste, gravierende Probleme nach 24 Stunden keinen guten Ausgang genommen haben, um Hilfe bitten. Referenz :Dumbledore, vor dem brauchen wir nichts geheim zu halten, der weiss sowieso immer bescheid) Hermine wollte ihm wiedersprächen, aber der schwarzhaarige Junge war schon zu weit entfehrnt, damit er sie gehört haben könnte.

Harry schlich sich an das Haus heran. Die vermummten, schwarzen Gestallten, die den Eingang bewachten, identifizierte er gleich als Todesser. Er war ohne Zweifel auf die neue Behausung seines Erzfeindes gestossen. Und doch verriet ihm das prikelnde Gefühl in seinen Inneren, dass sein Draco nicht weit sein konnte. Kurz entschlossen trat der (scheinbar selbstmordgefährdete) Junge aus dem Wald, grüsste die Wachen noch mit einem Lächeln und setzte sie ausser gefächt. Sehr weit ins Haus schaffte er es allerdings nicht. Wie aus dem Nichts erschienen, standen hinter der ersten Biegung zwei Kolosse, die ihn an Crabbe und Goyle erinnerten und ein anderer ihm bekannter Todesser, der Ex-Schafrichter McNair, vor ihm. Sich vom ersten Schock erholend, nahmen ihn die Väter seiner Slytherinmitschüler auf befehl des anderen fest.

"Bringt ihn zu seinem heissgeliebten Freund ins Zimmer. Ich werde dem dunklen Lord die gute Nachricht übermitteln. Ein letztes Pläuschchen wird dir gut tun, Potter!"

Lachend entfehrnte sich McNair und die zwei Riesen brachten ihn, wie befohlen, in eines der Zimmer in dritten Stockwerk und schlossen ihn ein. Nach der unsanften Landung auf dem Teppichboden bemerkte Harry, dass er sich in einen menschenleeren Schlafzimmer befand. Dracos Präsenz war noch stark nachzuvollziehen und seine magische Signatur liess die Aufmerksamkeit des Schwarzhaarigen dem Bücherregal zu gute kommen. Harry hatte schon immer so etwas wie einen sechsten Sinn gehabt um Magie zu erkennen, der sich zuspitzte wenn es sich um Draco handelte. Die beiden Jungen waren trotz ihrer Jugend einen celtischen Heiratsbund eingegangen und konnten so die Aura des Anderen auf kilometerweiten Entfehrnungen spüren.

Sein suchender Blick fiel auf ein Gedichtsband zur rechten Seite des Bettes. Es stand fast unmerklich aus der Buchreihe heraus. Als er es dem Regal entnahm und es aufschlug rutschte ein längliches Objekt aus dem Buchrücken und fiel zu Boden. Der Junge hob es neugierig auf und identifizierte es als einen geschrumpften Zauberstab. Dann sah er sich die erste Seite des Werkes in seiner Hand an. In Dracos schwungvoller handschrifft stand eine Wittmung in dem Buch: "Für einen lieben Freund!  
Ich dachte du könntest es nützlich finden.  
Das Tränkebuch in der vierten Reihe scheint mir schon viel zu abgegriffen um überhaupt noch etwas zu verstecken."

Ein Schnörkel in drachenform liess jeden Zweifel erblassen. Harry suchte das Tränkebuch und tippte mit dem Zauberstab dagegen. Nichts geschah. Dann erinnerte er sich an Dracos alte kriminalromane, die beide schon zum hundertsten Mal gelesen haben mussten. Dieses Haus schien von Muggeln erbaut zu sein, und diese zogen an den Büchern um Geheimtüren zu öffnen, sie konnten ja nicht zaubern.

Einen Zauberstab in jeder Hand, zog er an dem Buch und wartete bis die Öffnung in der Wand sichtbar wurde. Er huschte hindurch und folgte der Treppe bis in die unterste Etage. Vor der letzten Biegung blieb er abrupt stehen und lauschte. Es waren gedämpfte Stimmen zu hören. Vorsichtig lugte er um die Ecke und starrte in einen weiteren dunklen Gang. An dessen ende schimmerte Licht durch die Ritzen einer Tür. Er schlich sich heran und konnte vier Todesser sich unterhalten hören. Sie schienen beim Frühstück zu sein, wenn er noch lange wartete würden es mit Sicherheit bald mehr werden. Seinem Überlebensinstinkt folgend stiess er die Tür vor ihm auf und fing an jeden der ihm in die Quäre kam zu verfluchen, dabei erwiess sich der zweite Zauberstab als ausserordentlich nützlich. Nachdem er keinen Wiederstand mehr spürte, konzentrirte er sich auf die Rückkehr. Er apparierte vor die Tore der Schule und schlich hinein. Die Morgensonne schien hell und kündigte einen neuen, (für sie) friedlichen Tag an.

TBC

AN: Danke an alle die bis her reviewed haben. Ich böse, böse Lucius vergesse euch von Harry-Potter-Online immer. Das ist nicht nett von mir, deshalb ein grosses, fettes DANKE mit leuchtenen Farben an den Himmel geschrieben! Deedo und Sam, I.H.E.G.G.G.G.G.D.L.  
Bis bald, aure senda, Lucius.

PS: Das dritte Chapyist für alle offen , es enthällt keine sex-Szenen und es ist eigentlich die witzige Krönung die in dieser Geschichte fehlte. Zur Aufklärung wies' endet wäre es gut es zu lesen, aber wer denkt dass ein eher witzig geschriebenes Ende nicht dazu passt muss sich mit seiner eigenen Fantasie begnügen... Sorry!


	3. Weihnachten

Chapter 3: Weihnachten

_Disclaimer:_ Normalerweise würde ich sagen: seht im ersten Chapy nach, ihr ..., aber da dieses Chapy als eine Geschichte für sich veröffentlicht wird, mindestens in harry-potter-online, werde ich es wieder schreiben. Standart: Mir gehört nichts, ich verdiene damit kein Geld, ich möchte damit niemanden beleidigen. Wer sich trotzdem darüber ärgert, selbst schuld wenn du so blöd warst dir'ne Story reinzuziehen die dir nicht passt!

_Warnings:_ Keine, nur Lachkrampfgefähdung, für die, die meinen Humor teilen. Ansonsten,... ein paar Charaktere sind etwas OoC. Viel Spass beim Lesen!

_**Weihnachten**_

Hermine, Ron, Harry und Draco waren gerade dem Schneesturm der vor Malfoy Mannor tobte, entflohen und standen schneebedeckt in der Eingangshalle, ihr Gepäck stapelte sich in einer Ecke.

"Wartet bitte hier, ich werde euch meiner Mutter ankündigen.", kaum hatte der blonde Junge den Satz beendet, da ertönten eilige Schritte aus einem der nahegelegenen Gängen und Narzissa Malfoy erschien.

"Draco mein Schatz! Endlich bist du angekommen!" rief sie, während sie ihrem Sohn um den Hals fiel. "Ach Gott, guck dich mal an! Du musst dich so schnell wie möglich umziehen und dich aufwärmen, sonst wird mein Dracospatz ja noch ganz krank..."

Verlegen löste sich der Angesprochene aus der Umarmung. Seine drei Freunde beobachteten amüsiert die stürmische Begrüssung seiner Mutter. Ron konnte sich das breite Grinsen einfach nicht verkneifen, Molly war also nicht die einzige die solch ein Verhalten zu ihren Kindern an den Tag legte.

"Mutter, würde es dich stören, wenn ich ein paar Freunde mitgebracht hätte? Du sagst ja immer..." fing Draco an, wurde aber sofort unterbrochen.

"Natürlich nicht, mein Schatz! Wir haben ja Platz genug, und es würde mich ja sooooooooooooo freuen, deine Freunde kennenzulernen. Wer ist es denn?"

Er ging auf die drei Jugendlichen zu und stellte sie der Reihe nach vor: "Mutter, sie hier ist Hermiene Granger..."

"Schön sie kennen zu lernen, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Ron Weasley..."

"Guten Tag, Mrs. Malfoy."

"... und der hier, ist ...Harry."

"Freut mich sehr sie kennenzulernen, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Harry?" die Frau legte den Kopf leicht schief und musterte den jungen Mann kritisch. "Der Harry, von dem du mir in deinen Briefen berichtet hast, Draco?" Ihr Sohn errötete leich, nickte aber zuversichtlich. Erneut liess sich ein breites, warmes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht blicken. "Seid mir alle willkommen! Ach Draco, für einen kurzen Augenblik dachte ich schon, du hättest dich wieder mit Parkinson, Crabbe und Goyle vertragen." Harry war sich sicher einen Anflug von Panik aus ihrer Stimme herrauszuhören. "Du weisst, ich kann diese drei Nervensägen auf den Tot nicht ausstehen."

Ein zufriedenes Lächeln breitete sich unter den Zuhöreren aus. Die Frau fing an sie die Treppen hochzuschieben. "Kommt kommt. Ihr seid ja alle ganz nass. Ich will doch nicht dass ihr euch erkältet. Ihr solltet sofort ein warmes Bad nehmen und trockene Kleider anziehen." Sie begleitete jeden einzelnen von ihnen zu einen Gästezimmer in der Nähe von Dracos Gemächern und drängte sie sich der nassen Klamotten zu endledigen. Dann begleitete sie auch noch ihren Sohn bis zu seinem Zimmer und umarmte ihn.

"Ach, du weisst gar nicht, wie froh ich bin, dich wieder zu Hause zu haben, Draco. Dein Vater wird sich ebenfalls freuen dich wiederzusehen." Damit küsste sie ihn noch auf die Stirn und wandte sich zum gehen. Gemischte Gefühle stiegen in Draco auf. Sein Vater?

"Vater? Er ist hier?" Narzissa beschenkte ihn mit einem glücklichen Lächeln bevor sie in den Gängen des grossen Hauses verschwand. Alleingelassen und mit viel Zeit zum nachdenken, befolgte er ertsmals den Rat seiner Mutter. Als Draco in die dampfende Badewanne stieg hatte er einen Entschluss gefasst: Er würde seinem Vater als nächstes einen kleinen Besuch abstatten.

Als Draco Malfoy die Schlafzimmertür seines Vaters öffnete und das Zimmer betrart, fand er einen kommplet abgedunkelten Raum vor. Die einzigen Lichtquellen standen in Form von zwei Kerzen zu jeder seite des grossen Himmelbettes auf den Nachttischchien. Als er sich dem Bett näherte, erkannte er die schlafende Gestallt seines Vaters. Den Kopf leich zur Seite gedreht lag Lucius Malfoy bis zum Hals unter einer schweren Decke, sein langes, blondes Haar wie verlorengegangene Sonnenstrahlen über das Kissen verteilt. Bein näherer Betrachtung konnte man die letzten Reste eines blauen Auges erkennen. Die kleinen Narben auf seinen Lippen waren unschwer auf frisch verheilte Wunden zurückzuführen und die zarte, neue Haut die die Nase bedeckte liess Draco annehmen, dass diese noch vor kurzem gebrochen gewesen sein musste. Der Junge setzte sich an die Kannte des Bettes und streckte die Hand in Richtung des Schlafenden aus. Zögernt jedoch berührte er die kalte Haut. Langsam und sehr vorsichtig , um seinen Vater nicht zu wecken, streichelte er den Mann über die Wange. Die Ereignisse aus dem Riddle-Haus spielten sich erneut vor seinem geistigen Auge ab. Ihm wurde klar, wie sein Vater ihn aus Voldemorts Fängen befreit und ihm sogar die Flucht ermöglicht hatte. Und was für einen Preis dieser stolze Mann für die Rettung seines Sohnes gazahlt haben musste.

Mitleid, aber vor allem Bewunderung für seinen Vater gewannen in Draco die Oberhand. Er war nun bereit ihm eine Chance zu geben die Geschehnisse, all die Jahre über, zu besprechen und zu klären. Er stand auf und verabschiedete sich mit einem liebevollen Lächeln. Es war Zeit sich um seine Gäste zu kümmern. Aber er würde bald wiederkommen.

Die Zeit verging ausnahmsweise viel zu schnell im Malfoy-Haus. Die ansonst so langweiligen Stunden verbrachte Draco mit seinen neuen Freunden in der Bibliothek, den Aufenteilsräumen oder dem Wintergarten. Zwieschen Schachspiel und Schachspiel fand er Zeit um mit Harry spazierenzugehen und etwas Privatsphäre mit seinem Freund zu haben, oder sie sassen alle zusammen vor einem der vielen Kamiene und allberten herrum. Trotzdem fand der junge Malfoy immer wieder Zeit um ein paar Minuten bei seinem Vater zu verbringen. Und bevor sich die Freunde versahen, war es schon zwei Tage vor Weihnachten.

An diesem Morgen stand Draco schon sehr früh auf. Er war sich sicher, dass seine Freunde und seine Familie noch schliefen, sein Vater war seit dem Tag an dem er das Haus betreten hatte nicht mehr aufgewacht, und seine Mutter stand erst nahe der Mittagszeit auf. Dennoch schlich er auf Socken durch die Gänge und war bedacht so lautlos wie möglich die Tür zu Lucius Zimmer zu öffnen. Er setzte sich an die übliche Seite des Bettes, und hätte fast einen Herzstillstand erlitten, als sein Vater ihm den Kopf zuwand, die Augen öffnete und fragte: "Draco? Was machst du denn hier?"

Mit vor Überraschung weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte der Junge seinen Vater an. "Du bist wach?"

Als fühle sich Lucius ertappt, wie ein Kind dass sich falsch verhalten hätte, senkte er etwas beschämt den Blick und nickte stumm. Unerwartet viel ihm sein Sohn um den Hals. "Das ist ja grossartig! Mutter wird sich riesig freuen wenn sie das erfährt!"

Dann trat stille zwischen den beiden Männern ein. Draco hatte seinen Vater wieder losgelassen und starrte in die Dunkelheit um sie herrum, während Lucius den oberen Saum seiner Bettdecke ausgiebig begutachtete. Nachdem was beiden wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam stellte der Jüngere die entscheidende frage: " Was ist bloss passiert, Vater? W-warum...?"

Lucius traurige Augen sahen zu seinem Sohn auf und ein müdes Lächeln zierte seine Lippen. Es war also der Moment gekommen die alte Geschichte ein letztes Mal an das Tageslicht zu lassen.

"Siehmal Draco, diese ganze Situation, das was geschehen ist... hat alles seinen Ursprung in einer dunklen Gewitternacht vor langer, langer Zeit, das Jahr als ich in Hogwarts eingeschult wurde. Eigentlich schon erheblich früher, wie ich vor ein paar Jahern erfuhr, als mein Vater, dein Grossvater Lukretius, bei Voldemort erstem Massaker sich den Todessern anschloss..."

Draco schnürte sich immer mehr die Kehle zu, je weiter die Erzählung seines Vaters ging. Angefangen bei dem "Verkauf" seines Vaters und dem Mord an seiner Grossmutter, über die Vergewaltigungen, die Foltern, bis zu den ersten Morden. Lucius beichtete seinem Sohn jedes Grauen was er einst erlebt hatte und Draco begriff schnell, wie jedes Fünkchen Hoffnung, was in diesem Mann je aufgestiegen war, von Voldemort schon im Keim erstickt worden war. Ein tiefes Verständniss und Mitgefühl machte sich in dem Jungen breit. Als die Stimme seines Vaters endlich verstummte erfüllte den Raum eine benebelnde Stille. Draco legte dem Mann eine Hand auf die Schulter.

" Aber du bist doch nicht allein, Vater. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir immer solche Vorwürfe gemacht habe."

Danach schlang er seine Arme erneut um den älteren Malfoy und erbrachte ihm somit das unbezahlbarste aller Geschenke: die Sicherheit, dass er nie wieder alleine sein würde, und das Vertrauen und die Freundschafte seines Sohnen, die er lange schon verloren geglaubt hatte.

Weihnachten überrumpelte das Freundesquartet. Das ganze Haus duftete nach Lebkuchen und anderem Weihnachtsgebäck, Girlanden hingen an den Wänden und sogar die ansonsten so zurückhaltenden und klaten Gemälde schlossen sich den Feierlichkeiten an. Seit Jahrzehnten hatte das Haus kein so schönes Weihnachtsfest erlebt und die Stimmung war so richtig ansteckend. Harry, Ron und Hermine freuten sich, dass Draco sorglos in dieser Stimmung aufging und genossen es jedes Mal aufs neue, wenn ihr Freund in schallendes, frohes Gelächter ausbrach, oder zum ersten Mal seit Monaten wieder hämmungslos das Leben genoss. Sie hatten sehr wohl bemerkt, wie seine Stimmung nach dem kurzen Besuch im Riddel-Haus abgeklungen war, obwohl er alles getan hatte um es zu vertuschen. Nun schien auch seine Welt wieder in Ordnung zu sein.

Nach dem Aufstehen hatten sich alle mit ihren Geschenken in Dracos Zimmer gesetzt und einen mords Lärm veranstalltet, als die alljährlichen Pullover von Mrs. Weasley, die immer so praktischen Geschenke von Hermine, Rons Süssigkeitenauswahl, Harrys Quidditschfanatismus und Dracos Romantik ans Tageslicht kamen. Doch dann blieben immer noch drei Geschenke übrig.

Hermine beschloss als erste die dunkelgrüne Verpackung ihres Päckchens aufzumachen und fand einen sich immer erneuernden, in Leder gebundenen Termienkalender mit einer eleganten Paradiesvogelfeder darin. Auf der ersetn Seite war eine Witmung in verschnörkelter Schrift zu lesen:

Für eine kluge, junge Frau,  
damit sie die wichtigsten Dinge in ihrem Leben nie vergiesst.

Sie war aber nicht unterschrieben. Verwundert sahen sich alle an. Der rothaarige Junge beschloss, dass es keinen Sinn ergab sich den Kopf über den mysteriösen Weihnachtsmann zu zerbrechen und machte sich an die Arbeit sein Geschenk aus der dunkelgrünen Umhüllung zu befreien. Erstaunt hielt er nun eine Rolle Pergament in der Hand. An dem grünen Band mit dem sie versehen war, baumelte eine Grusskarte:

Man muss an die Zukunft denken!

Wieder war hier keine Unterschrift zu sehen. Trotzdem entrollte er das Pergament und starrte, zum grössten Teil empört, auf einen magieschen Bausparrvertrag, mit einer beträchtlichen Summe als Startguthaben. Seine drei Freunde brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus.

"Also ich finde das alles andere als komisch!", sein rotangelaufenes Gesicht und der schmollende Ausdruck halfen weder Hermine noch einem der anderen beiden Jungen sich zu beruhigen.

Übrig blieb die kleinste aller Schachteln, mit zwei Namen versehen.

"Na los ihr beide, mal sehen was der geheimnisvolle Weihnachtsmann für euch besorgt hat!"

Draco und Harry sahen sich schulterzuckend an, griffen nach der Schattulle, entfehrnten sorgfälltig das Papier und begutachteten die kleine Karte die ihnen in den Schoss gefallen war:

Die erste grosse Liebe ist immer etwas spetzielles;  
Auf das sie lange halten mag!

Auch hier hatte sich jemand wieder die Mühe gemacht, anonym zu bleiben. Gespannt auf was sie erwartete, grif Harry zur kleinen Schachtel und Draco hob den Deckel an. Fassungslos starrten die vier Freunde auf zwei in Weissgold gearbeitete Ringe. Eine in Feinarbeit verschnörkelte Ranke hielt jeweils einen Rubin und einen Smaragden. Draco befreite sich als erster aus dessen Bann, endnahm dem Kästchen eines der beiden Schmuckstücke und steckte es seinem Freund an den linken Ringfinger. Harry konnte nicht anders und erwiderte Dracos strahlendes Lächeln. Mit der gleichen Zärtlichkeit wie schon sein Partener zuvor, steckte auch er ihm den Ring an. Beide krönten ihren Weihnachtsmorgen mit einem liebevollen Kuss.

Als die Vier kurze Zeit später, sich fröhlich unterhaltend zum Frühstück in den Esssaal kamen, Mrs. Weasleys Pullover übergezogen und mit ihren anderen Geschenken "bewaffnet", erwatrete Draco die schönste aller Überraschungen. An einem der Tischenden, in Nachthemd und Morgenmantel, die Stirn an die dampefende Teetasse in seinen Händen gepresst, sass Lucius Malfoy. Als er die lauten Besucher bemerkte sah er lächelnd auf.

"Guten Morgen ihr vier!" vergnügt musterte der Mann die perplexen Gesichter der drei Gryffindor. "Wie ich sehe hat auch dieses Jahr Molly für ihre einzigartigen Pullover gesorgt." Sein Lächeln wurde nur noch breiter, als er die Gedanken der Drei aus ihren Anlizen lesen konnte.

Lucius Malfoy, im Morgenmantel am Frühstückstisch, nett, witzig,... Frühstück? Zuvorkommend?

Draco hatte für einen Moment die Welt um sich herum vergessen und srtarrte seinen Vater einfach nur an. Seine Freude ihn wohl auf zu sehen, schlug schon fast in Extase um. Dann kehrte er in die Wirklichkeit zurück und liess auch seine Freunde aus ihrem Trance erwachen. Vergnügt setzten sie sich an den tisch, auf dem das Frühstück aufgetaucht war, und liessen sich nicht von Lucius Präsenz stören. Dieser lauschte gespannt der Unterhaltung und vergass sogar seinen Tee dabei. Das Gespräch kam wieder auf den Kurs des mysteriösen, unbekannten Weihnachtsmannes und der ältere Malfoy konnte sich zu seinem grossen Leid ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Draco traf es wie der Blitz. Das Stimmengewirr war verstummt und alle Augenpaare richteten sich auf den blonden Mann.

"Vater!"

Lucius Malfoy sank unschuldig pfeifend und däumchendrehend immer tiefer in seinen Stuhl; die Wandtapete hatte seine vollkommene und unerschütterliche Aufmerksamkeit erobert.

"Das glaub ich einfach nicht..."

Der älter Mann versuchte immer noch den Blicken auszuweichen, gestand aber dann doch: "Es tut mir Leid, Mr. Weasley. Ich habe für sie nichts passenderes gefunden... Schachspiele haben sie, glaube ich, genug!" fügte er zu seiner Entschuldigung hinzu. Es trat eine gespannte Stille ein, die sich kurze Zeit später in schallendes Gelächter auflöste. Selbst Ron konnte nicht lange empört gucken, und so ward der anonyme Weihnachtsmann doch noch entlarvt. Alle Fünf frühstückten zwichen Witzen und Tratsch in gelöster Stimmung weiter.

Nachdem sie fertig gespeist hatten, verliessen Hermine, Ron, Harry und Draco gerade noch rechtzeitig das Esszimmer, da Narzissa Malfoy in den Raum stürmte und fast hysterisch auf ihren Ehemann zu rannte. Wehrend sie die Treppe hochgingen konnten die Vier das "Gespräch" noch ohne Probleme mitverfolgen.

"Lucius Malfoy! Was denkst du dir eigentlich? Der Hausartzt hat dir verboten das Bett zu verlassen! Willst du den Rest der Weihnachtsferien mit einem Rückfall dort verbringen?"

Zwischedurch erklang die kleinlaute Stimme des ansonsten so stolzen Lucius: "Aber Zissa, Schatz... Ich-ich wollte doch nur eine Tasse Tee trinken..."

"Ja, DAS sehe ich!"

Nachmittags um Fünf, nachdem Narzissa Malfoy beschlossen hatte, dass es ihrem Ehemann doch gut genug ging, damit sie ihm erlauben konnte das Bett zu verlassen, sassen Harry, Draco, Hermine und Ron in einem der Studien des Hauses vor dem Kamien und unterhielten sich mit ihrem Gastgeber. Der Raum war in warmen, honigfarbenen Tönen gehalten, so dass die Holzverkeidung und die Möbel eine heimelige Atmosphäre schufen. Die Hausherrin hatte sich bei ihnen entschuldigt und war "heimlich" zum Hausartzt gegangen um "Lagebesprechung" abzuhalten.

Jeder eine Tasse Tee in der Hand, und Ron schon gleich die ander beim Kucheteller, sassen sie beisammen und unterhielten sich über die Veränderungen in Dracos Leben. Wie die Vier Freunde geworden waren; wie es zu Dracos und Harrys Zusammensein gekommen war, was die Beiden sich mit hochrotem Kopf aus ihrer Freunde Munde anhören mussten; und was sonst noch im Laufe der letzten beiden Schuljahre passiert war.Dann lenkte sich das Gespräch auf die DA. Lucius schien unglaublich stolz auf sie alle zu sein (sehr wiedersprüchlich, wenn man bedenkt dass er ein Todesser ist, andrerseits verständlich, bei solch einer Vergangenheit...) aber vor allem richtete sich das Gefühl auf seinen Sohn. Nachdem der Mann die Lehrmetoden, die er mit mehreren Büchern aus seiner privaten Bibliothek erweitern wollte, die Kampftechnicken und die bisherigen Heldentaten der Geheimorganisation kennengelernt hatte, kam das gespräch auf das Riddel-Haus-Abenteuer.

"Wissen sie, Mr. Malfoy, Draco war so nett mir die Flucht zu ermöglichen."

"Wie oft soll ich euch noch sagen, dass ich Lucius heisse, und auch so genannt werden will!" gespielte empörung trat in sein Gesicht.

Harry lächelte: "Gut, dann doch eben Lucius..." dann wurde er wieder ernst. "Ich weiss nicht was in diesem Haus zwischen ihnen... dir und Draco vorgefalle ist, aber es freut mich, dass es sich aufgeklärt hat."

Erstaunt sahen beide Malfoys die Gruppe an. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf: " Ach Draco, dachtest du im Ernst, wir hätten nicht bemerkt, dass mit dir etwas nicht in ordnung ist?"

"Selbst Dumbledore kann solche Sachen nicht mehr vor uns verstecken! Da musst du noch gewalltig üben!" fügte Ron hinzu.

Harry stimmte beiden zu. "Und dein Stimmungswechsel seit dem wir hier sind, war auch nicht zu übersehen."

Lucius wollte ewtas erwidern, aber Hermine unterbrach ihn:"Wir wollen gar nicht wissen, was los war, es geht uns einfach nichts an! Wir freuen uns nur, dass ihr Beide es klären konntet."

Sowohl Vater als auch Sohn schienen sichtlich erleichtert zu sein. Harry fuhr in seiner Erzählung fort:"Nun, eigentlich wollte ich ihn ja retten, aber er hat sich durch einen Geheimgang verdünnisiert bevor ich auch nur das Haus berteten konnte. Ich weiss immer noch nicht wie, aber Draco scheint einen sechsten Sinn zu haben, wenn es auf so etwas ankommt..."

"Nur bei dir, Harry, nur bei dir!" unterbrach ihn der Blonde ernst.

"Ja,ja, schon gut! Er hat mir auf jeden Fall eine Nachricht hinterlassen, wie ich den Geheimgang finde. Dazu hat er noch einen Zauberstab beigefügt. Der war wirklich nützlich!"Lucius der den vorherigen Wortwechsel mit einem wissenden Lächeln verfolgt hatte, beobachtete erstaunt wie der schwarzhaarige Junge das Zauberinstrument aus der Tasche nahm. "Ich habe mir im ersten Moment wenig Gedanken darüber gemacht, ich hatte ja etwas anderes zu tun, aber als ich dann doch heil in der Schule ankam, übermannte mich meine Neugierde die mich dann zur näherern Betrachtung des Zauberstabes zwang. Nachdem ich ein paar wage Erinnerungen zusammenkratzte, unteranderem aus meinem zweiten und fünftem Schuljahr, und noch ein paar andrer Schlüsse zog, kam ich zu dem Schluss, das er ihnen... errrrr schuldigung, dir gehört. Ich war mir eigentlich sicher, dass du ihn wieder haben möchtest, deshalb habe ich ihn aufgehoben." Er reichte den Zauberstab seinem rechtmässigen Besitzer, der scheinbar sehr erleichtert war ihn wieder in den Händen zu halten.

"Und ich dachte schon er wäre auf ewig verschollen. Danke. Mit Voldemort unter einem Dach zu leben und keinen Zauberstab zu haben ist mörderisch...!"

Es trat eine erdrückende Stille ein. Die tatsache dass sie einem Todesser ihre Geheimnisse preisgegeben hatten, erschreckte sie immer noch. Draco brach die unangenehme Stille: "Wisst ihr, in dem "Streit" den wir hatten, mein Vater und ich, ging es in groben Zügen darum, dass er ein Todesser ist. Nun ja, die Sache kann man nicht anders erklären, als..."

Lucius half seinem Sohn weiter: "Ich habe beschlossen, dass ich kein Todesser mehr bin, da ich es eigentlich auch niemals sein wollte. Mein grösstes Problem ist jetzt nur noch, wie bringe ich es dem alten Tom bei, ohne dabei abzukratzen..."

Eine gewisse Erleichterung machte sich bei den Jugendlichen breit. "Eine andere Frage wäre, was denkt der Rest der Welt drüber. Die wissen ja auch bescheid..."

Alle fingen an scharf nachzudenken. "Mit einem einfachen Prozess kommst du diesmal sicher nicht davon..."

"Mhmmm, ja. Da hiest es: Azkaban ich komme...! Keine tolle Perspektive..."

"Und zu Dumbledore rennen geht auch nicht, so wie ihr beide euch vertragt..."

Hermine schien tief zu grübeln: "... zu Dumbledore rennen,... zu Dunbledore rennen,... zu Dumbledore..." Eine Idee machte sich bei ihr breit, nur gab es da ein Probem: Dumbledore selbst.

Harry schien ebenfalls den glaichen Gedanken verfolgt zu haben, doch er hatte die Lösung dafür. "Wie wäre es statt Dumbledore, Dumbledores Army? Wer würde uns schon etwas abschlagen, wenn alles gut endet...?"

Draco war das Licht auch schon aufgegangen. Grinsend erwiderte er: "Du wolltest wohl sagen: Wer würde dir etwas abschlagen...!"

Ron war der Sache nicht ganz gefolgt, hatte aber auch schon eine leichte Ahnung von was nun kommen konnte.

Harry richtete sich ganz feierlich und offiziell an Lucius :" Lucius Malfoy, als Vorsitzender der DA habe ich, nach eingehender Beratung mit unserem Vorstandskomitee, beschlossen," er sah in die Runde strahlender Gesichter, "das die DA ihnen den Vorschlag machen will, für uns als Spion zu arbeiten. Wenn wir von Voldemorts Plänen im Vorraus wissen, ermöglicht es es uns efektiver gegen ihn vorzugehen."

Hermine führte fort: "Zwra hiesse das, dass sie weiterhin als Todesser tätig wären, aber es würde gegebenenfalls einen Grossteil zu ihrer Verteidigung beitragen."

Lucius schien das Angebot abzuwägen. Falls Voldemort besiegt wurde, und er überlebte, würde er so hinterher ein mehr oder minder normales Leben führen können. Falls Voldemort siegte, wäre er weiterhin Todesser, wobei er wohl, wie alle anderen im Raum, sterben würde. Selbstmord wäre dann der einzige noch offene Fluchtweg. Er hatte also nichts zu verlieren.

Entschlossen nickend antwortete er: "Gut, gut, Mr. Potter. Ich werde mich ihrer Organisation anschliessen, und für sie als Spion tätig sein. An sich habe ich nichts mehr zu verlieren, eher noch etwas zu gewinnen."

Nachdem sie ihr Abkommen offiziell mit einem Händedruck bestätigt hatten, fielen sie wieder in die gelassene Atmosphäre zurück. Und während die Fünf für ihren nächsten Streich gegen Voldemort Vorbereitungen trafen, setzte die Welt ihren Krieg fort.

The End

AN: OLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ! Man hab ich lage gebraucht um dieses dritte und letzte Kapitel zu tippen. Fast über ein Jahr hab ich hier drangesessen, und das schlimmste ist, die Geschichte war ja eigentlich schon fertig! Danke dass ihr bis jetzt ausgehalten habt, und bitte seid mir nicht allzu böse... Ich hoffe die Warterei hat sich gelohnt, und euch hat dieser Abschluss gefallen.

Nun denn bis zum nächsten mal,

wie'ne ganz tolle Autorin (Fellfieh) mal geschrieben hat,

"man liest sich", aure senda,

ganz lieb, eure Lucius !


End file.
